I'll be damned
by Youikina
Summary: Ever wonder where soul got his blood red eyes from? After being separated from Maka, he is found by a furry man and another in a silver mask. Deatheaters as they call themselves have decided to take Soul to their Lord because he smells like Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Soul glanced as he walked through London. For some reason, he had been separated from Maka. Which was a good thing. He needed a damn break from her hitting him upside the head.

They were here to kill a necromancer witch. Maka decided she wanted a shower and to rest because they already have to soul of the witch.

Soul decided to go see the scenery.

Walking past an alleyway, he saw a figure in black with a silver mask.

"Who are you," he demanded of the figure who raised a stick. He had a feeling it was more then a stick.

_A man raised a stick at the women holding him. She yelled at the man but the man ignored her. _

_"I just want you child. Don't fight, I will put him in a good home," said the man before a green light hit the women holding him and then the man picked him up. _

"What the," he muttered before a large crack was heard.

'Hurry up,"He heard from a gruff voice.

He looked at the man. It was a hairy man with his shirt ripped in many places.

"The boy smells like our lord," said the man before going to grab him. Soul had no idea what these guys could do but he needed his miester.

He ran from them.

"Grab him," the man grunted before another loud crack was heard.

Soul turned the corner only to be grabbed by both of his arms.

It was the gruff man looking at him.

"Your coming with us boy," said the man before soul slammed his leg into the man's stomach. The man gasped but he did not let go.

"Your strong, but not strong enough," said the man before the were no longer in the street. Soul felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny tube.

He gasped as he fell to the floor in shock.

"What is the meaning of this," demanded a hissing voice.

_Laughter surrounded him as his father held him. _

_"He will be powerful like me one day," laughed the man at him. _

_"He will be strong. He is our little snake," laughed the women, who walked beside his father. _

"Little Snake," he asked as he held his head in shock.

"What is your name boy," demanding the hissing voice.

Looking up at where the voice is coming from, he saw a snake man.

"Soul Eater," he said while the man raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you bring him here," demanded the snake man to the gruff man who brought him here.

"He smells just like you, My Lord. It means you are kin," said the gruff man before Soul was heaved up by a blond man.

"We shall see, do the test Lucius," demanded the man at him.

The blond man muttered a few words before gasping in shock at him.

"He is your son, My Lord," said the Lucius man.

"If you guys don't mind. I have got to get back to my hotel and I am heading back to school tomorrow," said Soul in a bored tone.

"You will stay here boy," said the snake man.

"I am going back to my school old man," snarled Soul at him in anger. His red eyes gleamed as his anger shot through him.

"You truly are your father's son boy," laughed Lucius before a ray of light hit his chest and he saw nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul was pissed when he woke on a five star bed in a five star bed room. He needed to get back to Maka. He met a strange creature called a house elf that would bring him anything he wanted to drink, eat or wizarding robe to wear.

His so called damned father, Voldemort, as they call him, demanded he no longer wear muggle filth and shall only be allowed to wear wizarding cloths. The only thing he refused to let him take was his headband. However when he was sleeping that damned house elf took it from him.

Needless to say, deatheaters learned to fear him really fast when anything they said set him off. Such as them insulting his home or his friends. He had destroyed many things in riddle manor with his anger. Voldemort did not seem to be bothered with his temper until he called his an ugly ass snake.

So Voldemort decided to let him go, to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy.

Soul was still not happy.

Glowering as Snape grabbed him, he was forced in to the stupid transporting fire only to appear in a hoarded office.

"Severus my boy, who is this," asked Dumbledore at him with a smile.

'This is Soul Eater, he is the Dark Lord's son. He angered the Dark Lord and the Dark Lord decided to send him here,' Snape said to the old man before looking at him. He gave a sneer.

"Can you please send me home. I would rather Kid and Maka not come here on a search and destroy mission," Soul snapped before the old man smiled.

"We will have to work it out with the Ministry to get you home," said Dumbledore.

"Very well. I will contact my headmaster and let him know I will be returning soon," said Soul before Dumbledore gave him a weird look.

"Severus, please take him to the Gryffindor common room, he will stay with the Gryffindors," said Dumbledore before he was lead out of the room.

* * *

Lord Death looked at the leader he received from Soul. Apparently he was be3ing watched and could not inform him of where he is any other way. He gave a smile. This old man is getting in his way again and will harm another one of his students.

"Spirit, get me Kid, Patti, Liz, Black star, Tsubaki, Stein and Maka, they are going on a year long mission," said Lord death before Spirit ran from the room.

This was going to be weird.

* * *

Soul was lead to the Great hall. He was told to sit next to a nervous boy. He called himself Neville. So he was shocked when a black bird flew in. A black Phoenix, lord deaths bored. In her claw was a letter. She landed in front of him and held out her claw. He grasped the letter and the beautiful bird flew off.

opening the letter, he gasped as it vanished.

A hologram of Lord Death appeared. Standing up and backing up.

_"Soul Eater, the man known as Albus Dumbledore is not to be trusted. I am sending Maka and some others to help you. Be safe. Kid will most likely kill him when he sees him but make friends. This is your mission for now," _said Lord death's holo. The holo vanished before Soul gave a sigh.

He froze.

Kid is going to freak out the castle.

"What is wrong,' asked a girl with bushy hair.

"Kid is going to be coming. He is nuts about symmetry. He goes nuts if it is not symmetrical. He has destroyed a great many things because it is not symmetrical," said Soul with a smile at her.

'Why is he called Kid," asked the girl.

'He is called Death the Kid," said Soul with a shrug.

'Who would name their kid that," screamed the girl.

"Lord Death himself. They are not grim reapers for nothing,' he pointed out. The girl snorted at him.

"Grim Reapers don't exist,' She said before he glared at her. He gave a sigh.

"Believe what you will but try not to have Kid kill you buck tooth," Soul said before the red haired boy went to grab him.

"Raise your hand to me boy and I can promise you will live to regret it," Soul said with a smirk.

The boy went to go hit him. He froze when Snape was suddenly over him.

"I very much doubt the dark lord will like you touching his son," sneered Snape at the red head who froze. The red head stared at him in shock before Soul glared at the teacher.

Soul was shocked when whispering broke out.

They must all live off gossip. This was going to be annoying.

"Hey Snape, do you think you could get me my cloths back," asked Soul before Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What your wearing is much like school attire, you can wear that," said Snape before Soul growled in anger.

"_Stupid fucking wizards. I swear i hate them. I just want to go back to being a normal weapon,''_ muttered Soul to himself.

"Your schedule will be ready in the morning. You are to join Gryffindor house. Don't do anything too stupid as to get yourself killed," Snape said before walking away.

"Wait. Professor Stein in coming," shouted Soul before the red head stared at him in shock.

"Professor who," asked the bushy haired girl.

"My science professor. No more dissection for a bit," said Soul with smile.

"What is a dissection,' asked the Neville boy beside him.

"It is wear you cut open a body to see how it works. My teacher is obsessed with dissections. Thank you Lord Death, I get a break from him for now," said Soul with a smug smile.

"What are your friends like," asked Neville suddenly.

"Liz and Patti are sister and they are partners with is smart and Patti is always happy. Black Star is trying to make his way up to be a top assassin. It is in his family history and he wants to make up for his clans mistakes. He is partnered with Tsubaki. Tsubaki is kind heart but has a temper when she needs it. Maka is my partner. She may be smart but at times she is not so smart. She likes to read but she knows that books are not always true information. She has a pervert of a father, who is named Spirit. He always gets wackes in the face with a book when he trying to woo a women. Lord Death himself is kind, he tried to take care of everyone. Most people see him as a father figure. He is powerful and sends us to gather the souls of those who feasted on human souls. When devouring souls, you become a kishin, which a demon. They used to rule over humanity and Lord Death and my school keep the balance in the living world while trying to make sure no more kishin are made," said Soul with a smile. Neville smiled back at him. Soon a boy named Harry started taking to him and he just talked about how much he missed his friends already.

The buck tooth and red head ignored him, in which he did not mind at all.

He was lead to the Gryffindor males dorm before he was lead to the only tan bed. He smiled before plopping down on it and he was out.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Birthday to me

* * *

Maka made her way over to the train that was sent to pick them up.

The other's following her with different expressions. Patti was smiling at everything, Liz was giving everything a calculating look, Kid was ready to destroy the very train station, Stein was looking around with a curious expression, Black star had an arrogant smile and Tsubaki looked around quitely. Finally her father was dragged unconsciously for giving many women a scare.

"You must be the new students," sneered a greasy black haired man as he looked down on them. The man was in serious need of a bath.

"I am Professor Stein and these are my students. We are pleased you would except us into your school,' said Stein with a bored tone. Maka glared at the man before she started walking to the train.

"Your students seem to be quite independent,' sneered the man again.

Maka ignored him and got on the train. The man was still sneering at her as he stepped in behind her.

_This might be an interesting year._

_

* * *

_ Soul was ignoring the teachers as he slid down the banisters of the stairs. Many Ravenclaws now think he is a true Gryffindor. Which did not bother him one bit. He was loud and arrogant to all the teachers. He treated everyone the same minus those who treated him like shit. Many of them stayed away from him, not that he cared.

The boy Neville was the first to speak to him and he responded to every question.

He has one favorite time so far when he was in this stupid school.

_Malfoy was walking over to Neville, who has been studying in the middle of the courtyard._

_"Oh, it is the useless squib," sneered Malfoy._

_"I am not a squib," said Neville back at him. _

_"Arguing with me are you,' asked Malfoy with a raised eyebrow. Neville glared at him. _

_"I think that is a yes. Crabbe, Goyal, let's show this fool what we do to blood traitors," smirked Malfoy starting to walk forward. _

_Suddenly, all three Slytherins were on the ground. Goyal's head was bleeding slightly, Malfoy was hold his stomach, and Crabbe was gripping his leg. _

_"Let me make one thing clear,' started the silver haired standing in the middle of the three fallen boys. The boys looked up at him in fear._

_"No one shall threaten my friends or they will have to deal with me,' said Soul before Goyal got up and picked up Crabbe, and following the fast fleeing Malfoy._

_Soul turned to Neville who was looking up at him in shock. _

_"Are you okay," he asked with a slight smile. _

_"You think of me as a friend,' asked Neville shocked._

_'Of course. I think I know why you can't control your magic very well," said Soul before Neville perked up a that._

_"Why," asked Neville._

_'You don't believe in yourself. If you think you are going to fail then you will. By trusting your magic, you will have better control of it. Magic is not just an item, it is an essence. You can not force it to do anything, you can only guild it,' said Soul with a smile. _

_"Can you teach me," asked Neville with a smile at him._

_"To do what, i don't have a wand,' asked Soul. _

_"To fight like what you did with Malfoy,' asked Neville. _

_"Can you train me too,' asked someone behind them. He turned to see Harry Potter looking at him. _

_"Fine, I will train you both, and when my friends get here, they will train you as well," said Soul before they smiled at him._

Soul sighed before he looked up to see McGonnigal glaring down at him. She never liked him but tolerated him because he protected her Gryffindor_s. _

Sighing he started walking to the great hall.

He just wanted to go back to his normal existence, trying to become the next Death Scythe.

"Hey Soul," called Harry as he walked in. Smiling, he sat in between Harry and Neville.

"Did you hear,' asked Neville to him.

"Hear what,' asked Soul.

"We have exchange students coming to Hogwarts and they are allowed to wear whatever they want," said Neville before Soul looked around for the students, he found none.

"Where are they," asked Soul.

"The exchange students, they are in the headmasters office,' said Neville with a smile at him. With in a few seconds Soul was out of the great hall. He ran towards the Headmaster's office.

"Where are you going,' he heard before turning around to see Professor Stein leaning against the wall.

"Professor Stein," said Soul with a smirk.

Stein seemed to like his reaction before he pulled a sack out from behind his back.

"Get changed really fast, then we will show these wizards what true weapons are like.

Soul gave a good laugh before went into the nearest bathroom to change.

* * *

"Everyone we have a couple of new students joining us today. They are from the DWMA. Professor Stein would you please introduce your students," asked Dumbledore as a man with a sewn together face walked in.

"Very well, I am Professor Franken Stein. I am a teacher at DWMA. My partner is Spirit. He is the unconscious one with red hair. Be warned Ladies he is a bit of a pervert, so be on guard. Everyone come up here," said Stein before five students walked up.

"Hello everyone, I am Death the Kid, you may call me kid. At my father's school we have partners. Liz and Patti are my partners," said Kid before Black star stepped up.

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR, MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE TOP ASSASSIN. MY PARTNER IS TSUBAKI," shouted the blue haired boy before Tsubaki put her hand on his shoulder.

"Black Star don't shout i don't think they could understand you,' said Tsubaki with a smile. Black Star nodded to her and looked at them again.

"I am Black Star, my dream is to become the top assassin, my partner is Tsubaki," said Black star before stepping aside.

Many whispers filled the great hall. They had an assassin at their school.

"I am Maka,' said the girl stepping forward with piggy tails.

"It looks like someone doesn't have a partner," snickered the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor.

"I have a partner. You must be Hermione Granger," said Maka before Hermione went a shade of red.

" I didn't know you could embarrass anyone Maka,' was heard from the front of the Great Hall.

Heads turned so fast, it wouldn't surprise Maka if they got whiplash.

"Soul Eater, what is the meaning of this," demanded Snape glaring at him.

"Do not talk to my partner like that,' Maka nearly spat at the man.

Snape looked at her and was about to say something.

*_So what is our mission,* _asked Soul to her.

*_Protect Harry Potter *_ said Maka before Soul sighed.

"Harry, Neville," he said before the two boys were looking at him.

"This is my Meister Maka. I am her Weapon and we are a team,' said Soul with a smile before Maka smiled back at him.

"I suggest you get back into your school cloths Mr. Eater," said Dumbledore at him.

"He is a student at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, he is allowed to wear what he wants," said Stein before Dumbledore nodded at him.

"This school looks boring,' said Black Star suddenly.


End file.
